


Lux Invasion

by BartyJnr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Fist Fights, Wings, twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartyJnr/pseuds/BartyJnr
Summary: What if God can’t be without a Lightbrighter?





	Lux Invasion

It had been a while since Lucifer and Chloe had sat in the car for a sting, the perp apparently deciding to never leave his house tonight. 1AM rolled around very slowly, Lucifer shifting around to attempt to stretch his legs out, giving a deep sigh. 

“Maybe we should give this in for the night, Detective. Surely by now he would have done whatever it is we’re waiting on him doing?” He turns to look at her, cocking an eyebrow lightly at Chloe’s slight scowl, “Or we can sit and wait longer, that’s fine too…”

“Look, if you want to leave then you can leave, but this is my job, Lucifer.” Chloe sighs deeply, glancing back as Lucifer’s phone buzzes in is pocket, “Looks like someone might want you anyways.”

Rolling his eyes lightly, he smirks, taking out his phone swiping the answer signal, “Hel— Oh, Maze!” His smirk drops as Chloe twists, hearing the rather loud sounds of Maze yelling down the phone, “What are you talking about Maze? I’m sat in the same place I’ve been for hours! With the Detective!” The yelling dims slightly, slight quite loud and fast but not in a way that Chloe can catch anything actually being said. 

After a few moments, Lucifer frowns deeply and tucks away his phone, having been hung up on. “It looks like I may have to leave you, Detective. Seems I have a little invasion issue happening back at Lux.”

“Invasion? What do you mean, invasion, Lucifer?” Chloe gives Lucifer a confused look, getting slightly more concerned when Lucifer’s face shows touches of anger, “I can drop you off on my way back. You were right, this is a bust.” 

“I would appreciate the lift, thank you Detective.”

 

When they arrive at Lux, Lucifer directs Chloe towards his personal parking lot, which in turn leads to a private secondary lift entrance. 

“I never even noticed another floor as an option.” Chloe mumbles, looking at the lift whilst Lucifer just simply walks towards the lift, it pinging open as if knowing he was there, “Do you have an app or something?” At Lucifer’s confused face, she sighs, waving around at the lift whilst stepping in, “For the lift, do you have an app? Is that how it knew you were here?”

“Detective, I have no clue what you’re talking about.” The lift closes and begins its accent, Lucifer seeming to get more and more anxious over the wait. Chloe stands to one side, watching the Devil, getting more and more anxious herself. He still hadn’t given a full explanation on what she was going to be running into other than it being an ‘invasion’. Only a few seconds later, the doors open to what looks like a large ended party, clothes bundled up everywhere, emptied bottles in random places. On the sofa lays one rather naked female, a strategically placed sheet thrown over her back end. 

Lucifer stalks out of the lift, aiming straight for the bedroom, a growl slowly growing as he finds more sleeping bodies piled in his bed. Chloe follows, attempting not to get too much of an eyeful, whilst still keeping an eye out for any form of danger. She gasps once she sees the form in center of the bed, looking back to Lucifer. 

“Seriously, Lucifer, how many doubles do you have?” 

The guy in the bed is a ringing double of Lucifer, Chloe is ashamed to be able to tell from the naked body. The only covering the naked bodies have are each other’s limbs. A throaty growl emerges from Lucifer as he storms to the bedside, reaching over the bodies to take a hold of the doubles hair, causing a loud yelp and scramble from the sleeping man. The scrambling limbs cause the other occupants of the bed to awaken and jolt in fright, jumping from the bed and from between the two men. 

“Lucifer, release the man, please.” Chloe sighs softly, moving to put a hand on the Devil’s arm, “Everyone else, grab your clothes and vacate the area.”

The next few minutes are full of scrambling bodies, a lot of clothes being pulled from Chloe doesn’t want to know where and Lucifer glaring continuously at the naked doppelgänger sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing at his sore scalp. When escorting a few of the females towards the lift, after making Lucifer swear not to just attack the other man when she left the room, one of the last females stops her, a confused look on her face. 

“So that man… he isn’t the owner?”

“No, the angry strangling one was Lucifer, the owner, which I really do need to get back too. If you want to put a complaint in against the other gent, here’s my card, I’m a Detective with the LAPD and can get you through to the correct people.”

The lady takes her card, nodding her thanks before leaving with the last load of people into the lift. Chloe returns to the bedroom to find a still naked man sat looking in somewhat awe at Lucifer, who in turn still looks millimetres from murder. 

“Lucifer, could you please get him something to cover up with?” Chloe sighs, once again avoiding taking too much notice of the man, who slowly reaches towards the floor, seemingly finding a pair of trousers from nowhere and pulling them on, “Thank you. Now, who are you?”

The man seems to think for a second before cocking an eyebrow and smirking lightly, “Sam. My name is Sam.”

 

The effect is immediate, Lucifer launches from the side and tackles the smirking ‘Sam’ to the bed. By the time Chloe’s mind clicks back into place, Lucifer has Sam pinned under himself and is steadily punching the other in the face. Sam, in turn, seems to be— laughing? She rushes to try and pull Lucifer back, catching the bloodied face under him. 

“Lucifer, stop it!!”

“No, Detective! This imposter thinks its funny to come into my home, pretend to be me and then try and claim my old name?! He deserves everything I give to him!!!” 

It takes a few seconds of staring before Lucifer gives in, throwing himself off of the laughing man, looking at Chloe with widened eyes. 

“Detective… I can explain that—“

“Later, Lucifer.” Chloe waves her hand at him, frowning lightly at the revelation he has given her, “Right now, we need to find out who, and why this man is here and claiming as such.”

“It’s not a claim if its true!” The bloodied ‘Sam’ grunts, pushing himself to his elbows, blinking to try and see through quickly swelling eyes, “My name is Sam! Samael the Forth, to be precise!” 

“What the Hell is that supposed to mean?!” Lucifer growls, prowling around the edge of the room, never taking his eyes from Sam, “How can you be the Forth if I never had a Second???”

“Not in those terms, Forth.” Sam sighs deeply, running a hand through his hair, grumbling lightly about the blood now all across his head and hair, “More that I am literally you, fourth time over. Ever heard the phrase Third Times a Charm? Well, you should know that Dad takes these things very literally.” Sam slowly gets to his feet, making sure to stay out of arms reach of Lucifer’s prowling. 

“So, not his child, but his brother?” Chloe mumbles, trying to piece together what was happening. 

“No… let me think of a way to explain this…” Sam ponders for a moment before clicking his fingers and smiling, “You know your cake shapers? You take a bowl of mix, you pour it in, make a cake… but it doesn’t quite work out, so you make another one? But you change the mix. Same shaper though, right? And you go again, and again and again, until your cake comes out just so…?”

Listening to Sam’s explanation, Lucifer has stopped prowling and moved to stand in front of Sam, tilting his head in consideration. 

“He’s trying to recreate me? Why? He hates me.”

“But, he needs a Light Bringer under his control.” Sam rumbles, “And when we fail… well… I’m the Forth.”

Chloe still stands, looking between the two men, very confused. What Sam was saying made absolutely zero sense to her, but Lucifer seemed to be drinking it in. Was his entire family this way? Full of delusions and abuse? She guessed she would never know, unless Lucifer finally opened up to her. 

“And to be fair to me, I never said I was you! I just came in here to find you, they assumed and offered me a good time. Who am I to say no to that?? I am, you know, you after all.” Sam grins wide, shrugging his shoulders. “I just never sought to correct them of their notion.”

“So, if I am to believe your tale, and I also to assume Father still hasn’t created the right Light Bringer?” 

Sam laughs loudly, shaking his head, “Oh, lets see.. The First is you, so you know, no. The second set himself on fire, then exploded within a supernova he created, so again, no. My predecessor..” He stops a moment, squinting before shrugging, “They won’t actually speak of him. Even less than they will of you, actually… wiped from existence. And then, theres me! Who— let me see, to paraphrase dear Father, is ‘just like the Fallen, all want and no give’.”

“So what, he’s just going to keep making… me? But differently?” Lucifer frowns, taking a seat on the lounger near the bed.

“Hilariously, no. Apparently I ‘broke the mould’, again, paraphrasing. But hey, no more… you’s.” Sam waves his hand, sighing deeply, “So, I just need somewhere to.. not be you, but not be…”

“His. Yes, it can be a struggle.” Lucifer nods, before turning back to Chloe, “Detective… I’m sorry, you can leave if you wish. This seems to have been a misunderstanding.”

“I will leave, if that’s what you want, Lucifer, but mark my words, I want an explanation that makes sense.” She waggles her finger between the— twins(?) before turning to leave, calling over her shoulder as she does so, “and I better not get a report of a murder up here, Lucifer!” With that, the lift doors opened, closed and the Detective left, leaving the two men staring at one another.

“She your lady?” Sam cocks an eyebrow curiously, “But seemingly, not special enough to know what we are?” This, of course, causes a solid hit to the side of Sam’s face, sending him back across the bed and off the other side, “OW! Alright alright! Relax!” With hands up in defence, Sam slowly stands, keeping an eye on the approaching Lucifer. 

“She is not property, she is not mine.” Lucifer growls lightly, “And no. She doesn’t know what I am, no matter how much I tell her that I am the Devil.”

“Humans need proof. They always have done. Why not show her?” 

Lucifer would get angry, but looking at Sam’s face, he gets the feeling that in comparison, he might be rather young. 

“I cut off my wings when I came to live up here. The only thing I could show her is my Devil face, and that is a punishment, not a show. I want and like her— liking me, somewhat. I don’t want her to run away from me.” Lucifer tilts his head, “You’re still young, aren’t you?”

Sam sighs heavily, pacing in a tight circle for a moment before answering, “Yes. They—“ He waves his hand in the air, signalling that he means family in the Silver City, “— didn’t think I could possibly leave, because my wings… They’ve only just full…ish.”

“ Show me.”

This gives Lucifer a glare before wings shiver out from Sam’s back. It surprises Lucifer that they do not match his previous wings in size or colour, but instead were shorter in stature, and a slightly off white with brown tips. More shocking to Lucifer is the still prominent fluffy down towards the centre of the wings. 

“Sam, you haven’t fully moulted! How did you even get here?”

The wings flutter and disappear with a huff of air from Sam, the Angel looking anywhere but at Lucifer, mumbling something so quietly that Lucifer almost misses it. 

“You Fell?!” 

“I’m you. The last ‘you’ that can exist. I’m probably lucky he didn’t throw me right down to replace you completely. Though I’m not completely convinced he wasn’t trying to.” 

“Come on. We’ll go sit, talk, drink…” Lucifer wraps an arm around what he supposes is now the closest brother he could ever have, leading the Angel towards the bar and living room sofas. 

 

The next day, Chloe returns to Lux to pick up Lucifer, and is sent towards the lifts by door staff. When she arrives, she finds the two men chatting lightly, a handshake happening as one turns towards her at the lift. 

“Ah, Lucifer, your… Detective is here.” Sam, she assumes speaks, smirking at her lightly as they pass, 

“Detective! Lovely. Right, just let me know if you need anything more— brother.” 

Sam snorts in response, shaking his head before twisting in the lift, nodding towards the Devil as the doors slide closed, “Yes. Brother.”

“So, Detective. New case?” He raises his brows at her squinting look, putting on a cheesy grin, “Or are you here for something more my forte?” 

“Shut up Lucifer.” She laughs at his affronted look, “I still want an explanation, but you are right. We have a case. Come on.”


End file.
